forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wereraven
| size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = | subtype3e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Neutral good | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = | diet = Omnivorous | lifespan = | location = Extraplanar | language = | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Woodlands | height = 5 ft (1.5 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Black | haircolor = Black | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Jet black | build = Avian humanoid | distinctions = | based = | first = }} A wereraven was a lycanthrope that could transform into a giant raven or a raven-humanoid hybrid. Description Wereravens were amongst the wisest lycanthropes in the Realms, and had genius intelligence. They were good-willed, but uncommon. These werebeasts had three forms: human form, giant raven form, and hybrid form. Only natural wereravens could assume all three forms, whereas infected wereravens could only assume the human form and one of the other two. When transforming into one of the non-human forms, the being grew feathers from its skin, which slowly turned into large wings (allowing them to be proficient in aerial combat). In this process, the arms would stretch to accommodate the wings, whilst the mouth transformed into a beak. Personality These weretypes were one of the few types of lycanthropes to prefer a vegetarian diet, usually feasting on nuts and berries instead of meat. Wereravens were careful and secretive, but always abided by local laws and tried to do good whenever possible. They were generous and selfless, but also enjoyed collecting shiny baubles. Combat Such creatures generally avoided combat, but did not fear armed enemies. Wereravens could only be hit by silver, or +2 magical, weapons. Unlike other lycanthropes, which utilized their strong arms, bites and claws to attack their foes, wereravens preferred weapons. Normally, wereravens preferred to avoid using their bite attacks in order to keep the spread of lycanthropy to a minimum. When in giant raven form, the deadly peck could cause opponents to lose an eye or two, causing blindness. There was a small chance to transmit lycanthropy during such an attack. Society Wereravens were known to dwell in the Starwood of Cormanthor. These werebeasts usually lived in family groups called "kindnesses", each containing two to eight wereravens, and made a huge effort to hide their kin from society. Typical ravens would serve wereravens, protecting them and serving their needs. History It was unknown where these weretypes originally came from, but they were believed to have migrated from another realm, potentially Oerth. They were known to inhabit the Demiplane of Dread, and appeared to have preferred the environs, as they were no longer found in their original plane. Notable Wereravens *Davian Martikov, owner of the Wizard of Wines winery, who provided shelter to Minsc, Boo, Delina, Krydle, Shandie, and Nerys when they were trapped in the Demiplane of Dread. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: *''Curse of Strahd'' ;Comics: *''Shadows of the Vampire'' References Connections Category:Lycanthropes Category:Birds Category:Creatures found in the Domains of Dread Category:Creatures found in Barovia